Archduke Alexander
Archduke Alexander Philip Leo of Hulstria, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (b. Frebruary March 14, 2562 in Schloss Fliederbrunn, Hulstria, Greater Hulstria ), was the second child born to Crown Prince Leopold, Prince of Tirgith, the Heir Apparent to Greater Hulstria and Trigunia, and his spouse, Archduchess Elizabeth, Prince Royal, he has a twin sister named Augusta. As such, he is currently third in line to both the Hulstrian and Trigunian Thrones. =Early Life= Alexander was born on March 14, 2562, in Fliederbrunn Palace, Hulstria, the second son of Leopold, Crown Prince of Hulstria and Elizabeth, Princess Royal of Zardugal. He was borned three minutes prior to his twin sister Augusta. As Alexander grew up if became clear that he had heavily Francophilic tendencies. At age twevle, his father sent him to boarding school in Bedreute, Alduria. He would later attend Emperor Philip's College in Aldur City. =Kanjoran Throne= In May of 2679, Alexander was nominated by the House of Rothingren-Traugott to take the Kanjoran Throne, following the announcement that it would likely be restored. Alexander's supporters argued that he was the most documented, direct descendent of the former Kanjoran Imperial Line which ended with Tiberian IV. The chief arguements against him were that he was Lutheran, not Catholic, and that conversion would only be nominal, and that he was not a Frenchman. The latter was largely dismissed, because at the time, his grandfather sat on the Imperial Aldurian Throne as Henri I. His primary opponents for the throne were Léopold, Prince of Rildanor, uncle of then reigning King Alexandre I of Rildanor, and Fabien Fouquet, leader of the Nationalistes Catholiques de Kanjor, who claimed royalty by marriage to a Kennedy. Both the Hulstrian and Rildanorian propponents urged the Kanjoran people against aligning themselves with the Kennedys. In the end, Leopold, Prince of Rildanor was offered the throne, which he accepted. Unfortunately, two years after his ascent to the throne, Leopold was assasinated by a Republican extremist, bringing his six year old daughter to the throne as Louise-Elisabeth I of Kanjor, under the regency of her cousin, Alexandre I, then the recently deposed King of Rildanor. =Name= The official origins of his given name: *'Alexander' - after the King of Rildanor, Alexandre I *'Philip' - after Philip I of Luthori and III of Alduria, his paternal great-great-grandfather *'Leo' - unknown, possibly after his father =Titles and Styles= Alduria: :Titles :* Prince of Alduria (14 June 2663 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (14 June 2663 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Alexander, Prince of Alduria (14 June 2663 – Present) The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (March 14, 2562 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (Frebruary 14, 2660 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Archduke Alexander (March 14, 2562 – Present) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince of Luthor (March 14, 2562 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (March 14, 2562 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Alexander, Prince of Luthor(March 14, 2562 – Present) The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (17 January, 2668 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (17 January, 2668 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Alexander, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (17 January, 2668 – Present) The United Realms of Zardugal: Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people